Insanely in love with you
by Ddblack0418
Summary: Digitaltime/Asylum au! Colin is a doctor that works at a mental institution. He is one day assigned to a newly arrived patient, Anthony. After being put in charge of the mentally ill clock, Colin suddenly finds himself entangled in Tony's strange and off-putting charms. Dhmis was created by Becky Slogan and Joseph Pellings Cover Art was drawn by me: PLEASE DO NOT STEAL


Colin's POV:

BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *CLICK* I opened my eyes seeing the suns rays shining through the blinds of my window. 'It's time to get up' I thought to myself as I exited my charging chamber and prepared for another day of work. I slid open my closet door revealing a clean doctors coat along with a green sweater and a selection of bow ties. I personally thought that the bow ties were unnecessary, but I have to be professional when working in this field of work. So, proceeded in putting on all of my wear and made my way down the hallway to the elevator. Upon the doors opening I was met with the many faces of fellow employees in the facility. I entered the elevator, feeling really uneasy. I went to the farthest corner of the elevator near the buttons to avoid making any physical contact. Luckily for me everyone has worked with me well enough to keep their distance. Once the elevator made it to the main floor everyone rushed out making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Me, being a computer, don't need to eat and so instead I started just getting a early start on my work. I made my way to medical area and went up to the window to rang the bell. 'I just hope that anyone else comes to the counter today.' I silently hoped. That unfortunately shattered as I hear his voice. "HeY CoLiN.", I rolled my eyes and looked at the drunken lamp as he smiled me from the other side of the window. "Hello, Larry.", I replied. My response made the land giggle as he rested on his arm and looked at me. "So CoLiN, wHaT dO yOu NeEd ToDaY?", he said with a chuckle. "Larry, I just need the usual proscription for my patient Paige.", I said. "Ok!", Larry nearly shouted as he went into the back room. He came back out with a proscription bottle in hand and then plopped it on the counter. "HeRe YoU gO!", Larry said grinning. I grimaced at how close his hand was to mine and quickly grabbing the bottle and hurriedly walked away. Something about Larry always unnerved me about Larry, wither it was his toxic positivity or the fact he was always drunk. But, that is not what is important right now, right now I must focus on the task at hand. I went to cafeteria and grabbed one of the meals. Then I went in front of my patients room and sat the tray of food on the table. I put two pills on the tray and knocked on the small metal door. I could see a small figure approach the window, slowly but surely. A small sketchbooks face could be seen, eying the doctor excitedly. "Good morning Paige.", I said calmly. "Hello doctor! Is it time for our question game?!", they said excitedly. "Yes, it is.", I said. Paige clapped their hands in excitement. I placed the tray of food in the box, allowing for Paige to receive their breakfast. I looked through the window to see that Paige had already began to dive into the food. " Alright Paige, lets begin."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

I jotted down my last note, looking up at my patient through the window. "That will all I need from you today Paige." "Awww. The game is over already?", They whined, almost like a child. "Yes, I will return tomorrow to check your progress.", I replied. I took my leave. I headed to the filing room downstairs. Once I entered the room, I put Paige's new information into a digital file, loading it into the asylums database. *BEEP* "Colin, report my office. I repeat, Colin, report to my office." *BEEP* I finished loading the data and placed all my paperwork into a file. As I entered the hallway, some people stopped to stare at me as I made my way the master elevator. Being called to the bosses office isn't a very good thing in this facility. So, honestly I was a bit nervous. I bordered the master elevator, luckily was usually empty, so I didn't have to deal with anymore stares. The doors began to close as I hit the only button, which is the one to the boss's office. 'What could the boss possibly want me for?' I wondered to myself anxiously. The ding of the elevator intrupted my thoughts, announcing my arrival. I walked nervously towards my bosses door, taking a deep breath as I stepped into the bosses office. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked politely, keeping on a calm demeanor. Roy turned to face me in his chair, looking very miserable. Tho he usually looks miserable, he looked more so than usual. "Yes Colin, take a seat.", he spoke motioning to the chair front of his desk. I sat in the chair, and sat quietly for him to speak. "Colin, you remember my son Doi, right?" "Yes sir.", I remembered the child from his last visit here at the asylum with his father. "Well, he was recently murdered.", I felt somewhat shocked by this statement. "Oh, I'm sorry for your lose sir." "Thank you, but that isn't why you are here today.", his tone going serious. "My son's murder, is going for a charge of just being insane. So, he is being brought here for a couple of months to be sure he's truly insane. I want you to be his doctor." My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe it. 'But why me? And what about my current patients?' , I mentally questioned "The patients you currently have will be put into the care of other doctors for now. I want you to only focus on collecting data on his state and behaviors, you being one of my best doctors." I felt a bit of pride hearing him saying this, though I keeled cool and put on a serious face. "I won't let you down Sir.", I said. "Good, now go down the third floor to receive a file on your new patient." I nodded and headed back down the master elevator. Then I made my way to another elevator and rode to the third floor. Just like Roy said, their was somebody there to give me the patients information. I gave the the file a quick first look before heading to my new patient, seeing their name, 'Anothoy "Tony" The Talking Clock'.


End file.
